


Crushed

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Car Accidents, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Motorbike, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: It seemed an ordinary afternoon, just two friends going for a ride. But ...





	Crushed

Ah … riding a motorbike sure is a great thing. It makes you feel so free and so comfortable … the wind in your hair … the roar of the engine and the high speed … all of this makes you feel so free that you can think you’re invincible, maybe even a god.

And the shine of the chromium-plating reflects all the power that the nature gave to the humans and all the liberty that their intelligence gave them … if they used their smartness for doing great deeds – or only for their happiness – they could do great things. Such as motorbikes.

And since Mantaro always wanted to ride a motorcycle but he could not ride one since he hadn’t the license, he though of asking Kevin for a ride. Maybe, if his friend was in a good mood, he would succeed.

And so, after he took a shower after their training, he asked him: «Hey, Kevin! Can I ask you something?»

Kevin glared at him suspicious: «It depends. Talk.»

Mantaro started fidget: «Well, er … I … you know, since I always wanted to ride a motorbike-» here Kevin stopped him, saying:

«And how could you do it, since you can’t ride a bicycle?»

«Precisely for this, I though of asking you if … if you can take me for a ride?» the last request was said with whisper, maybe even hoping to not be heard.

The fact was that Mantaro knew how Kevin love his Harley-Davidson, and he knew how the Brit was deeply jealous for it, to the point that he only made her mother touch the Harley. And his father could not see it. And for this reason, he whispered it, because he didn’t want to end up beaten up by Kevin. Not again. Because …

_“Look! You motorbike really cool today! Can I get a ride?” Mantaro was deeply in awe of that Harley “Mh, no, maybe it’s better if I do this!” and he ran to the Harley, were Kevin sat, and took out his phone, taking a selfie with the Brit._

_“Hey! Don’t lean against it! I didn’t- Fuck!” and so he ended up squeezed between his motorbike and the ground. Mantaro quickly lifted the bike, and Kevin – in the same time – started beating him up._

So, when he raised his eyes to look into Kevin’s, he was hoping not to have asked the moon.

«Mh … you promise not to disturb me during the ride? You promise? And not to talk loudly? And not to squeeze my waist as you’re pulling a Bear hug?»

Mantaro could not believe what he was hearing: «Yes, everything! I promise!» but then he asked «You know, I didn’t though you could agree …»

Kevin puffed: «I’m only doing this because you agreed to become my guinea pig for a new move … and because I was a little bit … ehm … rough, last time you tried to get a ride …»

«Oh, I understand! It’s your way to say “sorry”?» he asked politely but teasing him somehow.

Kevin punched him on the head: «Please, I never apologise! I do it just because you’ll never get a chance to ride anything, since you’re too dumb to ever pass any exam!»

«Oh, really?! At least I’ll never steal a motorbike! I can buy it, you know?!»

«A thief?! Me?! I bought it, stupid idiot prince! Maybe it wasn’t clean money, since it was d.M.p.’s, but I bought it regularly!»

«Oh, really? Then why couldn’t your father see it?»

«Because he hates motorbikes!» Kevin glared at him furious «He always hates everything I love …» he lowered his eyes, frustrated.

Mantaro felt sorry for his friend, so he put a hand on his back and tried to comfort him, saying: «No it’s … it’s not like that. I talked to him a few times … he always told me he tried to do the things you love … he tried to understand the pain you felt because of him … I shouldn’t saying this to you, because it’s for your birthday but … he’s preparing a special trip for you two in the USA’s natural parks … he knows you love them.»

«R-Really? I … ah … let’s go get a ride, Mantaro …» ended Kevin, stretching out a motorcycle helmet to Mantaro.

«Ok! But first, let me tell Terry I’m out riding with you, since Meat recommended me to tell him if I wanted to go out … you know, he’s in a meeting with our parents right now …»

«I think they’re getting used busting our chops, Mantaro … now let’s go.»

***

«Mh … I understand. So, you think we should be a little bit less strict?» Robin asked incredulous.

«It’s strange of you talking like this … I remember you were the opposite, ages ago!» chirped Suguru, smiling.

«I know, I know. But this is the 21st century, even I can evolve … or, at least, I can understand what they’re feeling … especially Mantaro … he’s the youngest, and I clearly saw him crying a couple of times looking at the stars because he was homesick …»

«But this isn’t a reason for being less strict. – Suguru said, making all the rest of the bunch blinking in perplexity – They received order of protect Earth, and if they’re not suitable for this assignment … well, maybe we should remove this task from their shoulders and find someone more fitting for the role …»

«Suguru, you amaze me every time. Are you sure you’re not sick?» asked Terryman, trying to sense if his best friend had temperature, since that phrase sound so unnatural on him … wait, on the young Suguru he knew could sound unnatural, but now …

«I’m totally fine, Terry. But this is it.» said Suguru «We weren’t given any special treatment just because we were young or rookies, and it will be the same for them.»

«Don’t you think that maybe the way you raised him could be a factor for his homesickness?» asked Pentagon, teasing the king.

«And don’t you think you could be a better Chojin if you hadn’t decided to spend you time picking up girls?» Buffaloman entered the discussion.

«At least I didn’t sell my soul to Satan in order to become stronger!»

«Of course, he wouldn’t help you become from wimp to no-good!»

«Shut up! Both of you! Aren’t we supposed to behave not like the teenagers we taught?» asked Ramenman, then he said to Meat «I partially agree with you, but I don’t think we should be less strict. Instead, we can try changing our-»

«Ah’m sorry to interrupt this but … ehm …» Terry entered the room, then he lifted Meat, squeezing him on his chest «Er …»

«Terry, what’s up?! Let me go!»

But Terry didn’t listen to Meat, instead he squeezed more: «Imagine if … ehm … Mr. Suguru and Mr. Robin, imagine something happened to your sons …» Suguru and Robin froze to fear, while Terryman asked (ordered):

«Now’s not the time to joke, Terry! Tell us what happened to Kevin and Mantaro!»

«They … - Meat was about to choke - … they had a car crush …» Terry saw the froze glare in everyone’s eyes, so he continued: «A-Actually, they were on Kevin’s Harley, so it’s a little bit worse – his father flashed him – they’re in the Chojin Hospital in-» but Robin and Suguru ran outside heartbroken, hoping their sons to be all right.

«Ah, that was awkward …» Terry let go of Meat and breathed heavily. Then, his father slapped him on the back of his head «Dad! What was that for?!»

Terryman sighed: «Did you though that was the best way for telling someone their sons had a car crush?! Seriously?!»

«Ah wanted to defuse the tension!»

«Well, it didn’t work!» exclaimed all the Legends.

«None of the people I love ever had a car crush, so I-»

«I though Natsuko had one that-» tried Pentagon, but Terryman quietened him with a hand.

«Uh? My mommy what?»

«Nothing, son, go to train. _Now_.» Terryman’s glance was all but lovely. And so, his son obeyed.

«Wait, doesn’t he know about Natsuko car crush?» asked Ramenman.

«No. And he _must_ never know. Understand?» they all nodded, Terryman seemed a devil. Thus, they continued the meeting, not without thinking about the two young men crushed.

***

“_A son is like a star: you have to watch him from a certain distance, to see him shine._” recited an old Kinniku saying. What if that was their last shine? What if they were going to die like a star that, after having enlighten the Universe, has to stop living in order to transform in something better? But they weren’t ready to see their sons dead, they will never be. They weren’t ready. And how could they be? It wasn’t natural for a parent to see his son dead! It wasn’t! It wasn’t …

“_If you lose a father, you’re orphan; if you lose a mother, you’re orphan; if you lose a husband, you’re a widow, if you lose a wife, you’re a widow; but if you lose a son, what are you?_” recited the Italians, probably the only people that treasured family more than anything. What would they be if their sons died? They couldn’t think at nothing else than their life as fathers and … without their sons, their life, how would it become?

«Suguru, the doctor said that Kevin is awake. Do you want to come visiting him with me, so we’ll know what happened before the police asks him?» Robin knew Suguru was deeply scared, and he though delivering that news could make him feel a bit better.

«Yes, thanks.» Suguru wiped out the tears coming from his eyes, then he followed the Brit.

The hospital room in which were putted both Kevin and Mantaro was one of the largest, both because of the machinery and because of the size of the two Chojin. At that time only Kevin was there, Mantaro was taken to the X-Rays room. When Robin and Suguru entered, the Mask could not keep his tears from falling.

«Kevin, you’re awake! Tell us, what happened? How did you get crushed?» he sat near his son, holding his hand.

«We … we were driving on a main road … the speed was within the road limits but … coff! … but out of nowhere so … somebody – his father gave him a glass of water, then he continued – somebody popped out of nowhere and hit us … he … he was _texting_, daddy … and … and I sensed Mantaro fly out of the motorbike … I saw his motorbike helmet on the street, pro … probably the impact had … coff! Coff!»

«Don’t stress yourself out, Kevin. It’s okay.» said Suguru, looking at him tenderly.

«I’m sorry, Mr. Mu … Muscle …» Kevin lied down, then asked, panicking: «Mantaro! Where is Mantaro?!»

Suguru tried to explain to him where was Mantaro in the best way he could: «Mantaro is in the X-rays room right now. The doctors said his body protected yours, in some way, and this explain why you’re not much hurt. But his head was hurt badly. They …» but Suguru couldn’t help himself, and so he broke in a hurting crying.

«Is he going to die, daddy?!» his friend could die and … and he was so young … and the last thing they did was quarrelling!

«Not if he can wake up in two hours. Right now, he’s unconscious. But he falls into a coma …»

That phrase was interrupted by the doctor that was visiting Mantaro. The prince entered the room in his bed, still asleep, with his head wrapped up. «I don’t know how it happened, but his head hasn’t any cerebral haemorrhage. Maybe the angels protected him. He just needs to rest. He’ll wake up.»

«Really?!» exclaimed – screamed – the three Chojin in the room, and when the doc nodded they were about to cry.

Suguru sat on the chair near his son’s bed, and talked to him: «Mantaro, my boy, my angel, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I love you. I love you, son!» and then he kissed him on the forehead. And, as if the king made a miracle, his son woke up.

«Dad … w-where am I? Why are you crying?» but nobody answered that question, because Suguru was so happy to still be a father to say anything.

Maybe the stars – or the angels – listened to him, that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
If you want a particular story - read request story - write to me :) and I'll see if I can do it or not (not extremes ones, like sex ecc.)  
And yes, I like the fact Mantaro has someone protecting him :)


End file.
